1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold adapted to house an electromagnetic stirrer coil for continuous casting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, continuous casting equipment which is designed for production of higher steel grades has been provided with an electromagnetic stirrer adapted to impart fluid motion to the molten steel in a copper-walled mold to provide an increased proportion of equiaxed crystals and satisfactory float-up of the inclusions.
Electromagnetic stirrers of this type are based on the principle of induction motors and include an electromagnetic coil disposed around the outer periphery of the copper wall of the mold to produce a revolving magnetic field to thereby impart fluid motion to the molten steel in the copper-walled mold.
The conventional mold is formed of a copper plate having a substantial thickness to suppress the thermal expansive bending of the mold wall due to the molten steel, but the use of such copper plate of large thickness results in decreasing the magnetic permeation of magnetic forces produced by an electromagnetic coil placed around the mold, thus causing a fatal drawback that the electromagnetic stirring of the molten steel in the mold cannot be efficiently effected.